Low-voltage driven display devices utilizing a voltage of 1 kV or less to excite phosphor material include FEDs (field emission displays), VFDs (vacuum fluorescent displays), etc. FEDs utilize the well-established cathode-anode-phosphor technology in combination with dot matrix cellular construction of each pixel. VFDs also utilize cathode-anode-phosphor technology; electrons are emitted from a filament, and controlled by a grid electrode and an anode electrode to collide with phosphor material on the anode to excite the phosphor material. Generally, a CRT (cathode ray tube) produces various color images by mixing red, green and blue lights emitted from red, green and blue phosphors, respectively. It is difficult for VFDs or FEDs to radiate various colors by mixing the red, green and blue lights because the VFDs or FEDs generally use only one color phosphor. Therefore, there are ever-increasing demands for various color phosphors fulfilling various physical properties for low-voltage driven display devices. There is a special need for a phosphor emitting a pink ray in display devices alarming an emergency situation.